There are some parameters, characteristics and metrics of an image or other data object that humans can innately discern where it would be difficult for a computer process to determine. In some applications, the solution is to provide more data to the computer and/or obtain additional manually determined data. An example of this is determining a body size suitable for a person based on an input image of that person. It may be that a fashion expert could look at one image of a person, in context, and determine approximately what size clothing would be appropriate for that person. However, that is not always easy and would require a dedicated fashion expert to be reviewing many, many images. One approach to computer-based sizing is to capture multiple images of the person, using very constrained requirements on how the images are taken, and include readings from a depth sensor, which is not typically available. For example, where a person is shopping online for clothing, they might not have access to a depth sensor. Another approach is to dispense with images entirely, or use them as an adjunct, and ask the user to make body measurements. This can be a hassle for users and so it might be desirable to be able to determine a body size of a person from a simple image.